


To Know an Assassin

by Razail



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff, Other, gender neutral reader, master is unnamed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 06:13:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19289830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razail/pseuds/Razail
Summary: Bond level scenarios for Yan Qing.





	To Know an Assassin

The master of Chaldea studied the newly summoned assassin with a friendly smile. Beautiful tattoos blossomed across his muscled physique, long black hair that framed his striking green eyes. Well, when they didn’t need to be scared of the man he was rather beautiful. “It’s nice to meet you Yan Qing.”

A bright grin stretched across his face. He didn't miss how their eyes searched him from head to toe. “Yo~ master, looking forward to working with ya!”

* * *

It was hard to find almost any assassin servant if they didn't want to be found. But Yan Qing was a certain kind of elusive. Small bribes to the kids of candy, playtime or tea, for the rest a rare item that reminds them of home or even ascension materials. But when the newbie master wants to try and get to know one of their charges there's nothing that can stop them.

“Hey, Yan Qing!” They found the man in one of the lounges. Draping themselves over the back of the couch to crane their head to look at him they continued “We’re having a small get together in one of the break rooms. Want to join us? Cu, Okita and Robin are gonna be there along with a couple others. It can get pretty rowdy but it’s all good fun.”

“Ah-ah, it’s not good to get involved with an outlaw like me.” He rolled his head to look at them from his position on the couch. He was surprised that they found him but their reputation precedes them. Some of the other 'don’t get close to me’ types warned him it wouldn't work. Still he found it fun to make it a challenge for the one who thrives in the company of saints and sinners.

“So says you and all the other outlaws that are here. C'mon~! It's just some video games! Where's the harm in that?” They're grin promised mischief and eyes shone as if they had the winning hand in a game of cards.

With a look like that, getting to know them a bit more couldn't hurt. “Hm, I suppose I could spare a few moments.”

* * *

He found them when he was trying to escape the busy hustle hustle of the compound himself. It was a surprisingly empty lounge only being illuminated by a small lamp and the screen in their hands. The day’s training was rough and repetitive, he would know as the materials they brought back were for him. Yet there they were still trying to manage the materials they had even as they were nodding off. He left the room as silently as he came. Yet upon his return with a flourish he draped the soft blanket over them. “You’re really hopeless, Master. Here, a blanket.” They blearily looked up from managing their servant list in confusion. Eyes thick with sleep yet too stubborn to succumb to it. “A blanket! Now go to sleep already!” He dismissed the screen that floated before their eyes and wrapped them up tightly before they could complain. Half sprawling out next to them on the couch he continued. “Sleep. I’ll stay and make sure no one messes with ya.” The tired mage blankly blinked and let themselves fall onto the assassin’s shoulder. 

“Thank you Yan.” The small haggard voice rang out between them and to Yan Qing the words coiled around his heart. He wanted them to take better care of themself, he didn't want it to happen again, not if he could help it. With a sigh he wrapped an arm around them and tugged them closer into a more comfortable position. Unbeknownst to him, until that very moment, they often cuddled with some of the others so the gesture made them clamber onto his lap a bit more. Thankful for their weariness just ever so slightly as if they had the energy to look up they’d find a slightly flustered man trying to look as if the gesture wasn’t affecting him. To think they'd even be willing to be close to someone like him was baffling enough but the amount of blatant trust it takes to sleep in the arms of an assassin had his mind reeling. He didn't know if he wanted to scold them for doing something so foolish or find some round about way to thank them for putting such faith in him.

* * *

After having finished one of the many fights of the event it was finally time to return home after hitting up the shop. On the way to the shop it didn't take keen senses to pick up staring from the one and only mage of Chaldea. And Yan Qing can never resist a chance to tease them so the assassin bent in close, arm reaching around to tug them closer by the shoulders. Coming face to face with the mage he asked “What’s with that look? Hm~? Is there something on my face?” 

“You’ve sure come around haven’t you?” they were thinking back to the start from when he was avoiding them to now when honestly they seemed inseparable at times causing mischief around Chaldea to relaxing in some hidden corner. Hands came up and ruffled his long bangs, leaving Yan Qing's eyes to widen a small fraction. It was cute that the assassin was easy to catch off guard. The small blush on his ears and the ‘caught in the headlights’ look suited him as much as the teasing grin they've come to adore. And yet it was but a brief moment, the man always recovers quickly, but it was always a moment they treasured.

"Well, there's little I can do when you've used me for this long. I might be an outlaw, but I can show you I've got determination.” He finished it off with a sultry smile punctuated by a wink and it seemed as if it was their turn to blush now.

* * *

“Hey Yan!” The tattooed man turned to see the mage smiling brightly as they half jogged to catch up with him. “I was wondering if you wanted to hang out this afternoon? I don’t believe I’ve gotten the chance to actually get to know more about where you came from.”

“Yaah~? You really want to know where someone like me came from? It’s not all sunshine you know?” He gave them a sideways glance, trying to gauge their reaction.

“I understand but I feel it’s best to learn each and everyone of your histories one on one as you are the one who lived it after all.” 

Passing by a more secluded hall way Yan Qing had an idea. It wasn't as if he didn't want to tell them about himself it was just that he maybe wanted to keep things as they were, it was safer that way. But perhaps not.

The Skillful Star quickly pulled them into the hallway, pinning them against the wall with an arm above their head and the other by their waist. “I’m an assassin you know. There are things I could tell you that will change the way you look at me.”

“I know and I'll accept whatever you tell me. I just want to know what you're willing to say to me. I just want to know how you became who you are now.” Despite being surprised by the sudden movement they didn't pull away from him. The closeness was different from being on the couch lounging with him, different than the teasing gestures he's done before. Being in the dimly lit hallway nearly pressed close to one another brought an intimacy that neither of them knew could happen between them. The realization dawned upon Yan Qing. Of course they wouldn't be afraid or try and push him away, they did after all trust him with their life, and more.

The man sighed, he didn't know what led to all of this, their eyes always so bright, always so trusting and caring of everyone, including him and yet the wounds still felt so fresh. He couldn't tell whole story but with some of the other things he's said maybe they could piece some of it together to get a better picture. “Well I’ll give you the abridged version if you really want to know more about me.” His voice started somber but upon them putting a hand on the arm beside them he gained back his normal tone. “Now let’s see… Once upon a time, I was pretty horribly betrayed. Since then I'd decided not to take on a Master anymore.” As they looked at him they gave a nod in understanding. He wouldn’t be the first to not like a traditional master-servant relationship. And to be fair they didn’t quite like it either. But it seemed that that wasn’t the result the assassin desired. “Ah, but my lord, my Master…” His eyes changed ever so slightly into more of a bright emerald green as he let the words hang in the air. “I am Yan Qing of the Skillful Star, allow me to offer you my everything.” 

The words left them breathless for a moment but they smiled fondly up at him nonetheless. “So long as you'll accept me you'll have my all, Yan Qing. Let's continue forward together, yeah?”

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> A/N I feel like Yan is the kinda guy to try and not have an emotional connection but fails to do so when faced with such honesty.
> 
> The last line was stretching it but this was a weird experiment anyways. I wanted to do something with bond levels to make them seem not so one dimensional. That and I have a huge weakness for him. Maybe this is a prequel to Star Fall?


End file.
